


Shudder

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy To The Rescue, Forced Orgasm, Incapacitated By Pleasure, Other, Sex Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere on the periphery of his awareness, he knew the man was running away, he didn’t care.  He didn’t care about anything anymore.  Pleasure racked his body, every nerve cell screamed in ecstasy.  Every movement sent another wave of pleasure rolling through his body.</p><p>Second fill for this prompt on the Kinkmeme.  I couldn't resist giving it a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt said:
> 
> So, Matt can take as many hits as you can dish out and keep on kicking. 
> 
> It's the good things that he can't experience without having a strong reaction, because they're so rare in his life.
> 
> So, let's say there's a new villain in town, who incapacitates people by targeting the pleasure centers of a person's brain, to the point where the target feels caught in one long, continuous orgasm, and Matt is just down for the count, because he has literally no defense against that.
> 
> How does he get out of this one? Does someone (Karen, Foggy, Claire, Steve, Bucky - I don't know!) come and save him?

Foggy’s sleep addled brain forced him to reach for the cellphone charging on the nightstand by the bed. His first attempt failed and he knocked it onto the ground. He reached down, groping on the bedroom floor on the dark until his fingers made contact with the smooth surface. He dragged it up and propped it against his face, “Mm’llo?”

“Fo…”

Instantly awake at the found of the first syllable of his name, Foggy sat bolt upright in bed. “Matt?”

“Fo… Foggy,” he gasped, it sounded as though he couldn’t breathe properly.

Shit. “Matt, I’m coming. Where are you?”

* * *

It had come out of nowhere. One second he had been fighting some drug dealer - he hadn’t even put up much of a fight - the next his body collapsed beneath him, completely out of his control.

Somewhere on the periphery of his awareness, he knew the man was running away, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore. Pleasure racked his body, every nerve cell screamed in ecstasy. Every movement sent another wave of pleasure rolling through his body.

It was an unfocussed ecstasy. Unlike any orgasm he had ever had before the focussed on that one part of him, this was everything, as though his entire body had become one giant erogenous zone, the concrete ground against his back felt amazing, when he tried to move it felt better; so much better that he fell back to the ground, panting.

There was no end to it. He reached for his dick, expecting to find it hard and straining, ready to come, but it was soft and flaccid, and touching it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could feel tears running down his face. Every muscle tensed in anticipation of a climax that did not come. Another wave of unfocussed ecstasy, he gasped, teeth biting into his bottom lip, and even that felt good. He tasted blood, and he bit harder.

Suddenly, there were hands on him, gently pulling him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you home,” Foggy.

Relief clashed with panic as the skin to skin contact felt so amazing that he could barely breathe. “Please, don’t touch me,” he whispered.

Foggy ignored him and pulled him to his feet. Matt shuddered under the assault of pleasure wracking his body, barely aware of what was happening. His senses were all focussed inwardly, reducing the world outside of his body to a dim echo.

“What the hell happened?” Foggy asked.

Matt couldn’t speak to answer.

“Will it stop soon?” Foggy tried.

Even the sound of his voice was stimulating nerves that he didn’t know he had. Matt shivered.

Skin to skin contact, Foggy’s voice in his ear as he gently stroked Matt’s arm through his clothing in a way that he probably thought was comforting. Every touch built the pleasure further until the wave crashed over him like a tsunami. He gasped, struggling to breathe as he drowned in an unrelenting tide of ecstasy. He felt his eyes close as he lost consciousness.

He woke in his own bed, silk sheets cool and gentle against his skin. His body and mind buzzed in a post orgasmic haze that should have been long over. He pushed off the covers and walked out into the living room.

“Hey,” Foggy was still there, laying on the couch. He got to his feet as soon as Matt entered. “So, whatever that was last night, I want to try it,” he said.


End file.
